


Green Eyes

by mutedalterego



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Jealous Kurt and his slightly drunk boyfriend on their one week anniversary
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title has nothing to do with the drabble at all. Just a song I was listening to while thinking of a title for this short. Green Eyes by this amazing band called Rhye.

He had to remind himself that it was his fault; he chose to date the star lacrosse captain and former resident playboy of Dalton Academy. What that entails, he soon will learn, are a lot of practices spanning till late and random unnamables stopping his boyfriend with a sly smile always plastered on their faces.

The latter is his problem right now as he paces the entire four corners of his room at home in Lima still dressed on the outfit he was supposed to be wearing for the victory party on his boyfriend’s own house with his phone clutched tightly on a hand.

He closes his eyes remembering the hug he had witnessed that made him impulsively and passive aggressively come up with a half assed excuse of his dad asking him to come home so he couldn’t make it to the party after all it appears.

The boy just shrugged, kissed him on the forehead with a promise to call him later.

He opens his eyes and fumes. Yes, he had every reason to feel what he is feeling right now and damn his boyfriend for being the dense walking stick that he is.

He was distracted by a far familiar car honk as he was finally preparing to call it a night and change. And sure enough it was the red Mustang with the owner almost tripping on his own foot as he walks to the front lawn with an expensive looking violin almost breaking with him.

“What the hell, Sebastian?” he calls as he opened his window, his heart thumping wildly.

“I have to play the violin for you right now.” was the slur back and of course, his boyfriend of one week was already smashed at seven in the evening.

He then proceeded to play him a beautiful rendition of The Way You Look Tonight that had him teary eyed by the end and his family and half the neighborhood clapping at the impromptu concert.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you smile!


End file.
